Generally, it has been already well-known that a chemisorption solution comprising a chlorosilane-based adsorbent containing a fluorocarbon group and a non-aqueous organic solvent can be used to effect chemisorption in a liquid phase so as to form a water-repellent chemisorbed film in the form of a monomolecular film (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-193056).
A manufacture principle of the monomolecular chemisorbed film in such a solution is in forming a monomolecular film by means of dehydrochlorination reaction between active hydrogen, such as a hydroxyl group on a substrate surface, and a chlorosilyl group of the chlorosilane-based adsorbent.